Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hydraulic structure of a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hidden hydraulic structure of a bike disc brake.
Description of Related Art
Bike has been a popular energy-smart product worldwide, The market of the bike has been wide expanded due to bike's advantages on sporty, energy conservation and functionalities on walk-substituting. In this situation, hydraulic bike disc brake having better braking effect has been reached to the market. Compared with the conventional mechanical bike disc brake, the hydraulic bike disc brake has advantages on stable braking power and high power transmitting efficiency, etc. Therefore, the hydraulic bike disc brake has been a representative of the high-end bikes.
Conventionally, the hydraulic bike disc brake has two types: full-hydraulic bike disc brake and half-hydraulic bike disc brake. When the half-hydraulic bike disc brake is disposed on the bike, in addition to that a disc brake and a hydraulic clamp must be disposed in the wheel; another set of hydraulic structure must be firmly disposed to the bike body. Moreover, brake cables must be connected to the piston in the hydraulic structure, and then a pressure from the hydraulic structure can be transmitted to the hydraulic clamp to produce a brake effect. This type of hydraulic structure of bike disc brake is commonly protruded from the bike body, thereby inducing a large windage, a heavy weight and an obtrusive appearance of the bike.
The full-hydraulic bike disc brake is commonly used in a bike having flat handlebar. If the full-hydraulic bike disc brake is intended to be disposed in a bike having, curve handlebar, issues will occur. For example, a hydraulic shift lever is very expensive and few kinds of hydraulic shift levers are available nowadays. For this reason, most of the shift lever uses a mechanical disc brake clamp. If the hydraulic bike disc brake is used, the hydraulic structure having piston must be disposed under a stem tube, thus a larger windage is produced.